Tears of an Angel
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "She had been convinced that one day, Natsu would confess to her, tell her he loved her. He would go down on one knee, and look up with an adoring smile, and ask her to marry him. She had even heard him say the words. But they weren't for her. They were for someone else. Lucy." LisannaXNatsuXLucy. T to be safe.


**A/N- So, I'm going through some really bad depression right now. I can't handle much of anything, and I can't tell anyone about it. So I decided the best way to cope would be to turn it into some fanfiction. Lisanna, Natsu, and Lucy seemed like the best pairing to do this with. I feel terrible though, because I really love NaLi, and here I am, breaking her heart.**

**For anyone that reads my other stories, I'm sorry about not updating. Nothing but this had worked out at all. Maybe I'll finally be able to write my chapters, although I'm doubting it, because they are all at the happy-go-lucky stage of love. I'm not exactly happy-go-lucky right now.**

**This is a songfic. The song I used was Tears of an Angel by Ryandan. Although I did take out the chorus.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, and I don't own the song used for this fic.**

_**Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true that I'm losing you. The sun can not fall from the sky.**_

Lisanna sat in silence, staring at Natsu from across the room. He stood there, totally unaware that her heart was _his_, and it was breaking. No. Not breaking. _Shattering_. He stood there, arms wrapped around _her_ as everyone gathered around to give them their congratulations. They both looked so happy. _Everyone_ looked happy. But her heart couldn't take it.

Even through everything, Lisanna had never had to face the fact that Natsu might one day choose someone other then her. She had never had to think that he might possibly _love_ someone other then her. She had never had to even consider the possibility. She had been convinced that one day, Natsu would confess to _her_, tell her he loved _her_. He would go down on one knee, and look up with an adoring smile, and ask _her_ to marry him. She had even heard him say the words.

But they weren't for her. They were for someone else. _Lucy_.

The first time Lisanna lost Natsu, she had been convinced she would never see him again. She didn't think she would ever get back to Earthland.

The second time Lisanna lost Natsu, it was when she realized that the Natsu in Edolas was nothing like _her_ Natsu. _Nothing_.

The third time she lost Natsu was when Edo Lucy came to Fairy Tail. _That_ Natsu fell for her, _hard_. And even though _that _Natsu was all she had left of _her_ Natsu, she let it happen.

This time hurt the worst. Edo Natsu wasn't _her_ Natsu. She hadn't promised to marry _him_ as a little kid. She hadn't _loved_ him. She loved her Natsu, though. She needed her Natsu.

And he didn't love her. He loved _Lucy_.

_She needed him to love her_. Couldn't he see her heart shattering with every glance he gave Lucy. She _needed_ him. And she had to let him go, once again.

He was leaving her, and he was taking her reason for living with him.

_**Stop every clock, the stars are in shock, the river won't run to the sea. I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me.**_

For a moment Lisanna let herself pretend. She let herself pretend that it had all been for her. She imagined that she was getting everything she ever wanted, that she was getting all she craved. She pretended that she was marrying Natsu, that she was getting her happily ever after. She pretended Natsu loved her. She imagined that everyone's congratulations were for her. She let herself believe it for long minutes, yet moments far to short.

And then, she took those feelings, and hid them deep inside. She took them and shoved them deep inside. She locked them in a box made of denial and disbelief, and she buried that box under an ocean of 'Oh, I'm fine.'

She hid them from everyone, to the point that when she got up to go say her congratulations, even Mira-nee couldn't tell that she was dying on the inside. That she was falling apart. That she would never again be whole. That she needed him.

_**So hold on, be strong. Every day hope will grow. I'm here, don't you fear.**_

She knew what Mira-nee would say, if she ever told her.

"_Lisanna, it will get better. One day, you will find someone who will love you. And you will be happy. You just have to be patient."_

She could be patient. She could wait. She could pretend. She could be strong, act like it didn't hurt. Act like she didn't love Natsu. Act like she was whole, was fine. She could act like she wasn't falling apart with _every single moment_ of this torture, her own personal hell. She could pretend.

She finally got to them. "Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy," she beamed.

Natsu smiled, "Thanks, Lisanna."

Lucy and Lisanna exchanged a look. And in the course of moment, so much information was exchanged.

Lucy knew Lisanna loved Natsu. She had known all along.

Lisanna had known the whole time that Lucy had loved the man she loved like a drug.

Lucy was sorry that Lisanna had to go through this, but she was glad it wasn't her. She felt bad for it, though.

Lisanna knew that Lucy understood what she was going through, because when Natsu saved her in Edolas, Lucy had been scared she was losing him.

Lucy knew that Lisanna wasn't going to say anything to anyone. She refused to be the dark pall on the moment.

Lisanna knew that Lucy was willing to listen if she ever needed to talk about it.

Lucy knew Lisanna would never take her up on it because she would never be able to bear going to the girl who had won the man she loved.

They both knew that, somehow, their friendship would survive this. They were Fairy Tail, after all.

_**Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie.**_

And they both knew that for every moment of the rest of her life, Lisanna would wish it was all a dream, and one day, she would wake up.

For every moment, Lisanna would wish this had never happened.

But she wouldn't try to stop it.

Lucy nodded, "Thank you, Lisanna."

And finally, Lisanna could walk out of the guild hall, go to her room, and cry until she puked, knowing that the man she loved and her best friend were getting married.

And that, so as not to alert Natsu of what was happening, she was going to have to be the Maid-of-Honor at their wedding.


End file.
